


Harry Potter to Have a Daughter (Alternatively Seven Months, Three Weeks, and Two Days)

by thehufflepuffreference



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is always a girl, F/M, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffreference/pseuds/thehufflepuffreference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their Eighth Year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has found herself friends with Harry Potter. After a drunken night, she also finds herself pregnant. Not knowing what to do, she runs away. Shortly after her return, the morning Prophet has a headline, "Harry Potter to Have a Daughter." And Draco finds herself stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter to Have a Daughter (Alternatively Seven Months, Three Weeks, and Two Days)

“Darling, have you seen the Prophet this morning?” Narcissa eyed her daughter over the paper at the breakfast table. Draco was calmly reading a book on magical pregnancies as she ate her toast.  
“No mother.” Draco replied, not sparing her mother a glance.

“It says here that Harry Potter is going to be a father.” Draco dropped the toast to her plate. She looked at her mother with wide eyes.

“What?” She asked, trying to school her expression into the mask she had worn throughout the war.

“A father.” Narcissa repeated. “This says, _“An anonymous source from the Department of Noble Bloodlines has reported to this journalist that on Monday the third of July, a space was added to the Potter family registry. The space contains no name as of yet, but it was clear that the new addition to the Potter family will be a girl. Who is the chosen one of the Chosen One?”_ Monday, the third of July, dear. How interesting.” Narcissa was prying for information. Damn the Department of Noble Bloodlines, she’d forgotten. How could she have forgotten something as important as that? Draco’s stomach fluttered and she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or the baby…her baby, her _daughter_. 

“Indeed, mother. Well I’m happy for him. Perhaps they’ll announce their engagement soon and we’ll read that over breakfast as well. If you’ll excuse me.” Draco closed her book and stood. Her midsection was slightly rounded, but still rather small for being almost five months pregnant. She drew her robes around her as she exited the dining room. Draco walked to her room as quickly and quietly as she could. She hadn’t spoken to Harry at all for three months. It had been the right choice, she knew, to cut him out of her life, but that didn’t make her heart hurt any less. She sat beside her window, looking out on the grounds, and thought of Harry Potter.

~*~*~*~

They’d become friends, slowly, in their time at St. Mungo’s. They’d become apprenticed at the same time, right out of Hogwarts, and they worked closely for a year before Harry had approached Draco with an invitation to a pub that Friday night. It was a strained evening, with glares from Ron Weasley, and distrustful glances from Hermione Granger. But Draco had made it through. The war had tired her out. She no longer felt animosity for these people she had been fighting against, fighting for, it no longer mattered. They were kids. In the months Voldemort had been working out of Malfoy Manor, Draco had learned how to blend in with the shadows, and how to seem like she was doing what she should be. She had used that ability at that pub, and left feeling accomplished. Harsh words hadn’t been exchanged, and Draco had almost had a good time.

The next week ended with another invitation, and the tradition continued. The foursome had grown to include others, Neville, who shook Draco’s hand with a resolved look; Luna, who had befriended Draco before even that, forgiving her for her imprisonment; Ginny, who fought Draco tooth and nail about Quidditch teams; and even Pansy, Blaise, and Greg, who wanted to forgive and forget as much as Draco. They met every week for a year while tentative friendships formed. As Draco watched Harry become a talented Healer, she noticed him watch her in the Potions Lab. One Friday, she offered the next olive branch. She invited Harry to fly the next day. He agreed with a brilliant smile, and Draco felt her heart flutter. The next year passed quickly as Draco became a Potions Master working in the hospital, and Harry rose to Head Healer status in the Emergency Ward. They would meet almost weekly to fly, as well as attending the soirees at the pub, and other get-togethers of their friends’. 

Draco helped Harry through his messy breakup with Ginny, but hardly kept herself from rejoicing at the split. She helped Ginny, too, and learned that Ginny was not interested in Harry, but in someone more like herself…so she shipped Ginny to the Holyhead Harpies and smiled all the way. Draco felt herself growing closer and closer to the dark haired man, and soon considered him her closest friend. They shared a bond that not many people, including themselves, understood. Draco shared her experiences with the Death Eaters, explaining why she had lied to her father about Harry’s identity when he had appeared so disfigured in the Manor. Harry told Draco of Voldemort’s horcruxes, how he had been one himself, and how he had become The Boy Who Lived Twice, and the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. 

When Seamus Finnegan threw his first house party on the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone attended. It began as a sombre affair, but quickly transformed into a celebration of the lives lost, and the lives left to live. Seamus continued throwing parties after that, but Draco and Harry didn’t always attend. They were always wild, and the pair sometimes preferred a quiet pub night instead. Draco knew she was falling in love with the broad shouldered, strong willed Gryffindor, and she also knew that she shouldn’t. Because no matter how close they became as friends, Harry could never return her feelings. He could never love someone who was so irrevocably marked by his mortal enemy. So when Harry began asking Draco to dinners, alone, she turned him down. She was protecting herself, Slytherin to the core, self-preservation came easily. Until she was caught off-guard. 

Draco had just discovered another use for dragon’s blood, and had rushed to Harry with the news. It was February, and Seamus was having another party that night to celebrate Merlin knows what, the coming leap day probably. Harry suggested attending together to celebrate Draco’s discovery instead, and foolishly, she had agreed.

They had arrived late, and already inebriated. Firewhiskey was thrust into their hands, and the night flew by. Harry was holding Draco’s hand, Draco was wrapping her arms around his waist, Harry was taking her long blonde hair out of its plait and combing his fingers through it. Harry was telling her she was beautiful. Harry was kissing her neck. Draco was Apparating them both back to Harry’s flat in London. Harry was pulling off her robes, and Draco was trying to unbutton the jeans he wore beneath his. They were on Harry’s bed. Harry was above her, gazing at her with his green eyes that seemed to burn her to her soul. Draco was pulling him into a heated kiss. Harry was pressing into her, and the world was blazing. Magic was everywhere. Draco pressed her hands against Harry’s chest, feeling his heart and gazing at the contrast between his dark skin and her pale hands. Harry’s mouth was everywhere, and then they were crying out together. Harry collapsed beside Draco and pulled her to him. They fell asleep clasping hands. 

When Draco awoke and realized what had happened, her heart sank. She pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead as she carefully removed herself from his arms. As she gathered her robes around her, she stifled a sob, and felt her magic escape in a small wave. She reigned it back in, dressed with a flick of her wand, and gazed at Harry one last time before Apparating to her own flat across town. Monday came, and Draco warily walked into work. She tried to quell her disappointment when Harry greeted her as if it were any normal day. As if her life had not been completely changed two nights before. It became increasingly clear over the next week that Harry did not remember what happened that night. When April came, Draco tried to be glad of that. When she discovered she was pregnant, her world seemed to stop and start again dizzyingly fast. She was clearing out her flat, resining from her place at the hospital, and informing Harry that she was moving to France. He protested, but after a week of her insisting it was for the best, he relented. 

She had spent the remainder of April, May, and most of June with her cousins in the French countryside before returning to England to face the wrath of her mother. Once gaining a sharp reprimand from Narcissa, Draco made the rounds to her friends to tell them she had returned. She reveled in Pansy’s shocked face when she saw Draco’s small bump. Ginny’s face was almost as good—she looked betrayed, which Draco didn’t quite understand. Blaise, Greg, and Neville had all congratulated her before demanding to know who the father was. Draco said it did not matter as he was not in the picture. They threatened the unknown man, but Draco assured them it was her choice. Luna smiled her all-knowing smile. Ron and Hermione were perplexed, but told Draco they were happy for her. They asked if Harry knew. Harry did not know. Draco did not find him to tell him she was back. She assumed he heard from their friends, but she didn’t think she could tell him without revealing that it was _their_ child she carried. Then this happened.

~*~*~*~

Draco frowned at her stomach. “Oh dear one, why have you caused so much trouble? What is Mummy going to do with you?” She felt a soft fluttering in response. She spent most of the next two months researching pre-natal potions, how to improve them, what other ones would be helpful. She could not do any experiments for fear for her daughter, but she did what she could. Near the middle of September, Draco owled St. Mungo’s with some of her research. They were ecstatic to hear from her, and gratefully accepted her findings. After hearing of her pregnancy, they offered her old job to her as soon as she desired to return to work. 

One day in early October saw Draco meeting Pansy for breakfast in Diagon Alley. After parting, she decided to do some light shopping to begin preparations for her daughter’s arrival. She was leaving the apothecary when she walked directly into another person. She quickly stepped back, placing a hand over her stomach, and only relaxing when no pain came and she felt the baby move. Draco looked up to apologize, and locked eyes with Harry Potter. His gaze burned her just as deeply as before, and she felt herself begin to flush as his eyes roved over her figure. Draco pulled her dark green cloak around her.

“Hello, Draco.” Harry said, fixing a nonchalant grin onto his face. Draco returned this with a tight smile. “How have you been?”

“As well as can be expected, under the circumstances.” Draco said. “It’s been a pleasure bumping into you, Harry, but I must be off.” Draco’s departure was interrupted yet again.

“Wait, Draco. Would you like to have lunch with me? At the Leaky?” Harry offered. Draco agreed because he was smiling at her, and she had missed him so. And there they sat, an hour later, as if no time had passed. Harry was telling Draco about the patient that had come in the other day magically fused to a Muggle toaster, and Draco was telling Harry that she would be returning to St. Mungo’s in half a year. Harry asked how Draco’s pregnancy had been, when she’d found out, why she’d left. Draco responded with questions of her own, how was Hermione doing with house elf rights, was Ron still an Auror or had he given up to join George at the joke shop, did Neville ever get up the courage to ask Hannah Abbott to marry him.

Harry steered the conversation toward Quidditch and while questioning Draco about the prospects of Puddlemere United in the World Cup the coming season, he threw in, "How far along are you?" Draco automatically answered "Seven months, three weeks, and two days." Before launching into another analysis of Puddlemere United’s new keeper. 

Harry froze and asked her what she said. Draco repeated the keeper information. He shook his head. "Seven months, three weeks and two days? That's...Draco that's awfully specific. You must know who the father is." This was the first time Harry allowed himself to think it might be him, but how could it be when they’d never… 

Draco froze, then exploded into action. She brushed her long hair back, gathered her boxes and packages, put on her cloak. She said, voice tight, "Oh my, I must be off. Mother will be expecting me and this one." Draco pressed a hand on her stomach where the baby was turning at the sound of her parents' conversation. She felt a bit faint.

Harry found himself suddenly standing. "Draco," he said, cautious, and ready to follow this woman he had wanted since they first re-met each other. "Seven months, three weeks, and two days ago was the night of Seamus Finnegan's last house party that we both attended." He watched Draco stop and pull herself up and together. He watched her friendly face close and her warm eyes become cold. 

"Indeed." Draco replied. 

"Who did you sleep with at Seamus Finnegan's house party?" Harry wanted her to say him, he realized. He'd almost thought they'd gone to that party together and almost wanted to be the father of her child. Harry had what looked like hope in his eyes, but Draco was obviously imagining that. There was no way he would he hoping he was the father. He didn’t even know about what happened between them. 

"Michael Corner." Draco automatically replied. "That's why I don't want anyone to know. Embarrassing really. Not a pure blood you see. Not in a relationship. Can't be helped." Draco watched the odd light fade from her friend's eyes. 

"Michael...I don't believe you.” Harry took a step toward her. Draco’s heart pounded.

"Doesn't matter if you believe me. It's the truth." Draco took a step back. 

"No. We went to that party together, Draco." Harry _had_ thought they'd gone together. Draco had _wished_ they'd gone together. 

"We went as friends, Potter."

"No. We went together. I'd been trying to ask you out for ages, and you finally agreed to go to the party with me." Well then, Draco thought. Harry could see Draco's resolve crumbling. "I was with you the whole party. I would never have let Michael Corner close enough to you to allow you to sneak off for a quick snog let alone a quick shag, no matter how much Firewhiskey you drank.” 

Draco huffed a laugh at that. It wasn't false, but, "Come off it, Harry. You were too pissed to keep tabs on anyone. You were probably watching the back of Luna's head and thought it was me." Harry frowned. He would know Draco anywhere, and he was hurt that Draco thought otherwise.

"No. I don't lo-like Luna like I lo-like you." Draco needed her ears examined. She thought she just heard Harry correct himself from saying love twice in a single sentence…that was directed at her. 

"Mhmm." Draco hummed before continuing her ministrations of leaving. The baby was kicking her now, and was moving something awful. That on top of Draco's growing confusion and anxiety was making her feel very ill. Harry had been watching Draco growing paler through their conversation. He had forgotten she was so very pregnant for a moment before she pressed a hand to her stomach. She turned from him but he still heard her murmur, "Be still, my love. Mummy is having a chat. All will be well." Harry put a hand on her shoulder. Draco started, feeling her heart pick up and her face flush. Her daughter gave her a rather pointed kick toward the ribs. 

"Draco why won't you tell me who the father of your child is?" Harry asked in a soft voice. 

"Harry I really must be going. Mother will think something is wrong and to be honest, I am not feeling very well right now." Draco said, just as soft.

She placed a gentle hand over Harry's, gathering any courage she had in that moment before turning and pulling him into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. _Their_ daughter pressed against her stomach. Harry's arms came around her quickly and he lay his head atop hers, placing a chaste kiss on her hair. Draco's heart ached. 

Draco extracted herself, trying her very hardest to keep her tears from being evident. She was protecting Harry, she tried to tell herself. She was protecting her child. She was protecting herself. Everyone was better off like this. Draco walked across the street to floo back to Malfoy Manor, holding herself upright by sheer willpower, knowing that once she arrived she would collapse into sobs. She hoped Mother would not be home.

~*~*~*~

Harry stopped himself from grabbing Draco's wrist and ceasing her exit. He watched her walk to Flourish and Blotts to floo back to the manor. He watched the window light green. Without thinking, he walked to an apparition point and turned. Harry opened his eyes and saw wrought iron gates embellished with an ornate M. Harry prodded the wards and was met with a house elf. 

"Mister Potter!" The house elf exclaimed. "What is Mister Potter wanting at Malfoy Manor?" 

"I came to speak to Mistress Malfoy." Harry answered. The house elf shook its head and it let Harry in. 

"Tilly's mistresses will not be liking that Tilly is not asking if Mister Potter should be coming in. Tilly will have to be punished." Harry clucked at the elf. 

"Nonsense. I won't allow it." Tilly squeaked and ran off toward the manor to open the door. Harry was lead to a sitting room where he was told to wait. He could hear voices nearby. He recognized Draco's voice almost immediately and Narcissa's soon after. 

"Mother, for the last time it doesn't matter who the father is. He wants nothing to do with this child." Draco asserted. Harry smiled at her stern voice. He'd missed it these past months. He'd been so sure they had been about to get together before that night, before she left so suddenly. 

“Draco, he's the child's father. If he truly is a wizard there is no chance he would not want to be part of her life." Draco scoffed. 

"I think I would know better than you would, mother. He is a wizard. But why would he want to be this associated with a..." Harry could hear her sneer forming, "A former Death Eater.” Narcissa drew in a sharp breath. Tilly cleared her throat. 

"Excuse Tilly, mistresses but you is having a visitor in the sitting room. He is asking to speak to Mistress Draco." 

"Harry." Draco snarled. "Thank you for informing me, Tilly, but in the future I would prefer if you would ask before letting in a visitor. No! No punishing for this, no more. Now off to the kitchen. That's a girl." Draco’s voice was soft as she spoke to Tilly and Harry grinned at this. Hermione would've been quite pleased with Draco's treatment of her elves.

"Potter!" Draco growled when she entered the room, her green robes swirling around her, a small pale hand smoothing over her stomach. Harry’s heart skipped at the fire in Draco’s eyes. He had a sudden vision of long blonde hair laid over his dark chest, a slim pale body tangled around his own. His heart pounded. "I don't recall inviting you here." Draco shook Harry from his thoughts. 

"Yes, well. I wasn't done with our conversation, but I don't have any qualms about finishing it where you may be more comfortable. Take a seat please Draco." Draco's worn face contorted into a sneer. 

"Inviting me to sit in my own home. That's very pure blood of you, Potter."

"I'd prefer if you return to calling me Harry." Harry teased. He saw Draco suppress a grin. "I heard you speaking to Narcissa." Draco frowned as she took a seat. She looked at Harry, obviously calculating. "Draco, can you please just tell me who the father really is? I care about you and I just want what is best for you and your daughter. You are having a daughter, right? I want to help you. I thought we were friends, and I wish you had come to see me instead of avoiding me for almost eight months. I missed you. I still miss you." Harry admitted. Draco almost felt her heart stop. 

"I already told you, Potter." Draco started. Harry snarled. 

"Stop!" He yelled. The baby gave a sharp kick, which caused Draco to gasp and close her eyes in pain. Harry noticed her discomfort, and in seconds he was kneeling before her, his hands running over her, and asking her what was wrong in a soft voice, apologizing again and again. Draco's eyes welled and tears spilled down her cheeks. 

"I missed you too, Harry, oh gods. I'm sorry,” Draco wiped at her face. "I'm not quite in control of my emotions right now." Draco was very aware of Harry in front of her. She was very aware that he had a hand on her stomach and that their daughter was going crazy within it. She glanced down at the look of amazement on Harry’s face and burst into tears again. And then she was folded into Harry's arms. She was on his lap and he was holding her. He was whispering into her hair and running large, soothing hands over her back. 

"Draco, it's alright." He said. "Just tell me and I'll do anything. How can I help you?" She shook her head. "Yes." Harry said, and bent to meet Draco's eyes with his own. She was captivated by their brilliant green. She hoped her daughter would have his eyes. "Who is the father, Draco." Harry didn't ask. He demanded. 

"You." Draco breathed. Harry stiffened, shock paralyzing him. Draco felt her heart crack. She knew this would hurt. She knew it would ruin any chance of friendship they would have in the future. She quickly extracted herself from Harry's arms and his lap. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry, Potter." Draco turned to leave the sitting room. She would send Tilly to turn Potter out. A large hand grasped Draco's wrist, holding her back.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you not tell me, Draco." Harry's voice was calm, but Draco could hear the current of anger beneath it. "Did you not think that I would want to be a part of my daughters life?” At that, the anger turned to sadness. “How could you for one moment, knowing me like you do, think that I would, that I could, ever leave a child of mine?" Draco's shoulders slumped. 

"I..." She shook her head. She had already come too far. And she needed to know. "I didn't want you to stay because of her." Draco admitted, slowly turning to meet the green eyes of the man she, yes, loved. "I wanted you to stay because of me." And Harry's lips were on hers.  
Harry's heart soared. He was kissing the woman he loved and she was carrying his child. Draco grasped his robes, her breaths coming in short gasps. Harry had an arm around her waist and a hand in her silky hair. He traced the seam of Draco's lips with his tongue, and they opened easily, her tongue coming to meet his. 

Draco felt warm everywhere. Harry was kissing her. He was holding her, and he was completely sober this time. Their daughter settled as her parents kissed for the first time since her conception. Draco broke away, attempting to catch her breath. She rested her head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry placed kisses in rapid succession on the top of her head. “I’ve only ever wanted you.” Harry whispered. Draco laughed softly. The two stood like that for several minutes, breathing each other in. Harry pulled away first. “I’m still angry. I’ve been looking for my daughter and her mother since that Daily Prophet blurb months ago.” He said, moving to catch Draco’s eye. “That was quite a way to find out.” Draco frowned and nodded. 

“I didn’t think,” She started and then laughed. “I didn’t think at all, really. I forgot about the department of Noble Bloodlines. I thought—I had to keep her.” Draco caressed her bump.

“I thought at first, Ginny,” Harry said. Draco fisted his blue robes. “But it’s been years, there was no way. Then I was thinking of any relationship, muggle or witch, but they were all too long ago for that. I can’t…Draco why can’t I remember anything about us that night?” Harry watched Draco flush vibrantly. “What did you do?” 

“I’m not sure, really.” She admitted. “When I woke up next to you, wrapped around you, my magic got a little out of control. I’ve read that can happen after a conception. I think I may have blocked your memories. That’s why…I mean that’s one of the reasons I didn’t tell you. I thought it was meant to be that way.” Draco looked at the floor.

“You obliviated me?” Harry asked, but Draco shook her head. 

“No, I don’t think so. I think I just put up a wall so you couldn’t clearly access the memory. It would be in your subconscious, like it happened a very long time ago. At least as far as I can gather.” She said. Harry nodded. 

“I’ve been having dreams about it, I think. I mean I know I’ve been having dreams about you, but now, if they could be memories…Merlin.” Harry breathed. Draco smiled up at him. 

“I think I might know how to give them back to you.” She said. Draco took Harry’s hands in her own, and leaned up to kiss him. When his lips met hers, she reached out with her magic to touch him. Harry tried to jerk back, but Draco held him to her. When she felt something shift in his magic, she withdrew. Harry gasped as the lost time flooded into his memory.

“How?” He asked. Draco giggled. 

“A side effect of carrying a magical child. I have her magic too, now, and it’s, well she’s just a baby, so she doesn’t have any control, which makes my magic more malleable as well.” Harry gaped at her. 

“Alright. That’s almost as strange as you accidentally obliviating me.” Draco softly punched his arm.

~*~*~*~

Two days later found Draco and Harry curled together in the soft sheets of Harry’s bed. Draco was leaning her head against Harry’s shoulder while he stroked her naked belly. His chuckles shook her each time Lyra Lily pressed against her skin. Harry had coaxed the name from Draco as they lay together the night before. His eyes had grown misty when she revealed the tribute to his mother. “She’ll look just like you.” Harry said, ghosting a kiss across Draco’s forehead.

“Nonsense.” Draco responded, turning her head to press her mouth to Harry’s neck. “You have all the dominant traits. It is a shame though.” Harry chuckled. “I have the superior breeding.” Harry openly guffawed at that, and Draco allowed herself to laugh along. She was the happiest she had been in seven months, three weeks, and four days. Draco yawned when Harry began stroking her hair. His ministrations and heartbeat sent her to sleep quickly. 

When Harry noticed Draco’s breathing even out, he gently placed her on the bed, and snuck out to the fire in his lounge where he fire called Ron and Hermione. Hermione rushed to the fire, dragging her husband behind her. “What’s wrong, Harry? We haven’t heard from you in two days!” Harry smiled.

“Draco’s back.” He said. His friends exchanged a look.

“We know, Har. And she’s pregnant.” Hermione said. Ron grimaced.

“I know.” Harry said, still smiling. Ron frowned. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Harry…” Ron prompted.

“I know who the father is.” Harry replied. Hermione’s eyes widened and her eyebrows flew up. “Turns out we got a little carried away at Seamus’ Leap Day party.” Ron gasped. 

“And she just ran away?” He cried, jumping to his feet. “If she wasn’t pregnant, I’d kill her.” Ron said, while Hermione tried to shush him. 

“She was scared, and I didn’t remember, and she didn’t know what to do.” Harry explained. Hermione looked at him, bewildered. 

“Okay…you didn’t remember? You’re in love with the woman and you didn’t remember sleeping with her? How drunk were you?” She asked. Harry laughed.

“I guess she was upset and afraid and her magic just exploded a bit and blocked my memory. I remember now, she’s fixed it.”

“I don’t remember Draco being an expert in memory charms.”

“She’s not, I don’t think. It was wild magic, from the conception…and now because Lyra doesn’t have a handle on her magic, so it’s affecting Draco’s as well.”

“Lyra?” Ron questioned.

“My daughter.” Harry replied, beaming with pride. “Lyra Lily.” Hermione cooed. “Draco wanted her to have something from both her parents even if she only ever knew one.” 

“Well, Harry, I’m glad you called us.” Hermione said, standing now.

“Wait! I had to ask you something. How am I going to propose to Draco?” He watched his friends’ jaws drop.

“You’re going to ask her to marry you?” Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded.

“I’m in love with her, we’re having a child, I was going to do it before, but now it feels right.”

“She’s going to say no.” Hermione said. Harry frowned at her. “She will. Draco is too proud to accept that unless she knows you’re not just doing it because of the baby.” Harry nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll wait, then.” Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. “Thanks, have a good night.” Harry drew his head out of the fire and went to his bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe and watched the woman he loved, the mother of his daughter, sleeping. She was beautiful. Her long hair was spread across the pillow, the sheet covering her revealed the swell of her breasts and stomach, and Harry felt his heart twist. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he realized for the fifth time in the past two days that he was so very close to never having her or their daughter in his life. 

~*~*~*~

Harry got an emergency owl at work on the first of December. It had two words, _“Home, Now.”_ Scrawled in Draco’s hand. Harry ran to the desk, told them his girlfriend was in labor, and then Apparated to their shared flat. He found Draco leaning against a kitchen wall, breathing through her teeth. “I’m going to kill you, Potter.” She said, reaching blindly for him. He was there in an instant, summoning her things from the nursery, and carrying her to the fireplace. They were back in St. Mungo’s in two minutes flat, and Draco was rushed to obstetric care. Harry was allowed in after they had run diagnostic spells. Draco was given potions for the pain, but the Healers informed the couple that they had to allow the labor to run its course to allow Draco’s body to prepare.

“I’m going to kill you, and I’m going to kill our daughter.” Draco hissed after another contraction.

“Yes, love.” Harry said, kissing Draco’s forehead. 

Eighteen hours, three hundred and forty-two death threats, and a broken finger later, Lyra Lily was born. Draco cried when the small bundle was placed into her arms. 

“See, love? She looks just like you.” Harry breathed as he looked at his daughter. She had a mess of thick black hair, and Harry’s dark skin, but her nose and chin were pointed, and her cheekbones high. Draco choked back a sob.

“Hello there, little one.” She whispered. Lyra turned her head, and clicked her tongue before settling into sleep once more. “She’s beautiful.” Draco looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. “I love you.” She said. Harry bent to kiss her.

“I love you too.” He responded. Draco’s eyelids began to droop from exhaustion. “Here, love, let me have her. Get some rest and we’ll be here when you wake.” Draco nodded, and allowed Lyra to be lifted from her arms. She was asleep before Harry sat down. 

Two hours later, Lyra opened her eyes. Harry smiled. They were almond shaped and green, but closer to Draco’s eyes than Harry's. He would rely on her to determine their exact color. His daughter cooed and rooted in the air. Her face was screwing up to cry when a mediwitch walked into the room. “Poor dear, here.” She waved her wand and Lyra settled down. “Just a quick feed. That’ll be all with some water supplement until Mum’s milk comes in.” Harry nodded, cuddling his daughter close. He stroked her nose and cheeks and tiny eyebrows. 

“My little miracle.” Harry whispered to her. “I feel like I’ve been missing you my whole life. I’ll always be here for you, Lyra Lily. You’ll never be without me or your Mum.” Harry stated. His throat closed when he thought his Dad, his Mum must have told him the same thing twenty four years ago. Harry heard Draco hum from the bed. He looked up and smiled at her. Draco blinked happily at Harry and their daughter, reaching out for the small bundle. 

“Hey there, Potter.” Draco said when he handed Lyra off to her. He smirked.

“Hey there, Malfoy.” Harry said back. Draco grinned at him. 

“Hey there, dear one.” Draco cooed at her daughter. “Harry,” She waited for his hum, “Potter or Malfoy?” She asked. He looked up, confused. 

“I thought you’d have an opinion.” He said. She shook her head, and watched as the most Slytherin of grins crossed her lover’s face. “Well then, my darling, what would you say to all three of us being Potters?” He suggested. Draco froze. Harry frowned.

“All…three? Are you proposing?” Draco asked. Harry nodded, slowly. “Oh my, you’ll have to work on that. That was an abismal proposal. I expect a new one once I’m out of hospital.” Harry chuckled. “For now, I am too happy and content to decline. Though I will be keeping the Malfoy name at least in part.” Draco kissed her daughter’s soft hair. 

“So you’ll marry me?” Harry asked. Draco hummed in approval. “Really, for real? You’ll be my wife, and we’ll be a real family?” Draco looked at him in bemusement. 

“Do keep up, Potter. That’s what I said.” Draco almost swooned at the look of pure joy that overtook Harry’s features as he looked down at her. 

Draco and Lyra were released two days later, and the small family returned to their flat. Even with little sleep, late nights and early mornings, they lived in quiet joy. 

Harry woke one day about a month later early in the morning to an empty bed. He stumbled into the small lounge to see Draco in their armchair, holding Lyra. Both were sleeping. Harry smiled, draping a blanket more securely over his fiancee, and picking up his infant daughter who began to fuss. He hushed her and began singing. She preferred her mother’s quiet soprano to Harry’s lilting baritone, but her eyes drooped nonetheless. _“I will always feel the same. Love you forever and forever, love you with all my heart, love you whenever we're together, love you when we're apart…And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air…”_ Harry trailed off when Lyra stopped squirming and her breaths came soft and slow. 

“I will never tire of that.” Draco’s soft voice came from the chair. Harry smiled at her, warmth filling his chest. 

“I will always love you too,” Harry said, kissing his fiancee soundly. She grinned up at him.

“And I, you.” The Potters went to bed happy, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the premise of this in a dream at 7:00 this morning. I'm crazy.
> 
> The song Harry sings to Lyra is "I Will" by The Beatles.


End file.
